The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alocasia plant, botanically known as Alocasia zebrina, common referred to as Elephant's Ear Plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘AARALZE001’.
The new Alocasia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Alocasia zebrina, not patented. The new Alocasia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in November, 2015 as a single plant within a population of plants of the mutation parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aarlanderveen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alocasia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aarlanderveen, The Netherlands since June, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Alocasia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.